Messaging systems such as Java Message Service (JMS) allow different applications to communicate with each other. Generally, the messaging systems facilitate data communication between a message producer and a message consumer. The message producer is used to send a message to the message consumer. The messaging system may also include one or more intermediate components that process the message before the message consumer receives the message for consumption. An example of the message could be a file or an E-Mail which is read from a database by the message producer. The intermediate components perform various processes on this file or E-Mail, and finally this processed file or E-Mail is received by the message consumer. An example of the message consumer may be a mail box of a user that receives the E-Mail retrieved by the message producer from an E-Mail server.
In certain cases, the messaging system includes a non-bulk producer of message and a bulk consumer of message. The present day messaging systems use a component such as a Message Aggregator, which receives the message from the non-bulk producer, aggregates the message to form a bulk, and forwards the bulk to the bulk message consumer for consumption. The messaging system using the Message Aggregator uses an input channel for transmitting the messages from the message producer to the Message Aggregator and an output channel for transmitting the bulk from the Message Aggregator to the message consumer.
The Message Aggregator allows data communication in messaging system. However, in case of issues with either the Message Aggregator or the bulk message consumer (e.g., the Message Aggregator or the bulk message consumer is shut down) there is no way for the non-bulk message producer to know the status of the message. This might lead to loss of message in the messaging system, which is undesirable.
Therefore, a method and system is required that provides the status of the message in the messaging system. Also, a method is required that uses a single channel for all communications in the messaging system.